Amigo
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Aclaro    no es Sasu-Naru, un Song-fic narrado por Naruto recordando a Sasuke


'AMIGO'

Amigo ya que tu al cielo tu as partido

solo una cosa a mi dios yo le pido q entre

sus brazos t encuentres dormido

amigo mió, hoy es un día que siempre recordare, hoy al cielo has partido, solo una cosa le pido a dios y esa es que en sus brazos descanses tranquilo, yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice, cuidare de sakura y de tu hijo, pero no me quedare atrás yo también pienso tener un heredero, jejeje, cuando se lo dije a hinata se puso roja como tomate.

amigo para nosotros simpre seras amigo

te as marchado pues lo quiso el destinoo!

y en nuestra mente simpre estaras vivo

amigoooo oooo amigooooo ooo

para nosotros siempre serás un gran amigo, a pesar de que ya no estas con nosotros, supongo que sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos es imposible vencer a la muerte, pero siempre vivirás en nuestras memorias y corazones.

entre llanto y tristeza

oi amigo te despido

pidiendole al señor que en sus

brazos este dormido

con mis lagrimas

boy recordando todo lo q isimo

la locura esa q isimos en el barrio cuando cresimos

mirando al cielo pido a dios que te perdone

simpre te recordaremos en nuestros corazones

fuiste un amigo en las buenas y en la mala

es un dolor tan grande aora pol q t marchas

hoy en este día, el día de tu funeral te damos el ultimo adiós, parece que el cielo nos acompañara en nuestro dolor al igual que con el sin fin de lagrimas que derramamos, solo una cosa le pido a dios y esa es que en sus brazos descanses tranquilo, con la infinidad de lagrimas brotando de nuestro ojos, pasan frente a mi todas esas peleas de nuestra niñez, así como todas las aventuras como amigos, para nosotros siempre serás un gran amigo, siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones, mirando al cielo le pido a dios que te perdone como yo lo hice, hace mucho tiempo, siento un enorme vació ahora que no estas aquí, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo en las buenas y en las malas.

amigo

ya que tu al cielo tu as partido solo una cosa

a mi dios yo le pido q entre sus brazos

t encuentres dormido

amigo mió, hoy es un día que siempre recordare, hoy al cielo has partido, solo una cosa le pido a dios y esa es que en sus brazos descanses tranquilo, yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice.

amigo para nosotros simpre seras amigo

te as marchado pues lo quiso el destinoo!

y en nuestra mente simpre estaras vivo

amigoooo oooo amigooooo ooo

para nosotros siempre serás un gran amigo, a pesar de que ya no estas con nosotros, supongo que sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos es imposible vencer a la muerte, pero siempre vivirás en nuestras memorias y corazones.

q es lo que yo debo hacer para conformarme

si dia a dia lo que ago es recordarte

quisiera tenerte frente a frente y explicarte

para que veas cuanta falta tu me haces

que debo hacer para vencer este dolor si cada día, algo me recuerda a ti o alguna de nuestras peleas cuando veo a mi pequeña discutir con tu hijo, quisiera que estuvieras aquí y decirte cuanta falta me haces, sobre todo cuando tu hijo pregunta sobre ti.

q es lo que yo debo hacer para conformarme

si dia a dia lo que ago es recordarte

quisiera tenerte frente a frente y explicarte

y aunque tu te ayas ido simpre seras

que debo hacer para vencer este dolor si cada día, algo me recuerda a ti o alguna de nuestras peleas cuando veo a mi pequeña discutir con tu hijo, quisiera que estuvieras aquí y decirte que sin importar donde estés tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

amigo

ya que tu al cielo tu as partido solo una cosa

a mi dios yo le pido q entre sus brazos

t encuentres dormido

amigo mió, hoy es un día que siempre recordare, hoy al cielo has partido, solo una cosa le pido a dios y esa es que en sus brazos descanses tranquilo, yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice.

amigo para nosotros simpre seras amigo

te as marchado pues lo quiso el destinoo!

y en nuestra mente simpre estaras vivo

amigoooo oooo amigooooo ooo

para nosotros siempre serás un gran amigo, a pesar de que ya no estas con nosotros, supongo que sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos es imposible vencer a la muerte, pero siempre vivirás en nuestras memorias y corazones.

Descansa en paz amigo mió.


End file.
